Balada Kagamine Len
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: Chapter 5 has been updated! VOCALOID/NARUTO Xover. \Ini balada tentang gue, Kagamine Len. Cowok tergalau di seluruh dunia. Yang harus bersaing ngelawan Uchiha Sasuke demi ngedapetin cinta adik kembar gue. Twincest? Who cares :p \wanna RnR? CnC? :D DLDR.
1. Bab 1: Prolog, Gue Kagamine Len

**Pojok bacotan author: **Dear my beloved readers and my beloved senpai(s). First, nice to meet you all. Cukup panggil Chill dengan sebutan yang kalian suka ;) yeah, it's my very first fic and my first crossover. Ini crossover Vocaloid dan Naruto. Multichapter. I hope you like it, and leave your feedback after read this fic. Because what? Your review means lot for me : but if you don't like it, just don't read :p I didn't forced you for read this fic if you hate it. *bows*

Ah, selamat membaca kalau begitu.

.

.

.

**Chillianne Erythroxylon proudly present  
>a Naruto and Vocaloid FanFiction<br>**

**Balada Kagamine Len**

**standard disclaimer has applied**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Crossover, NO EYD, bahasa gahoel, lebay, alay, incest, LEN POV, etc.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>My First Crossover fic. VOCALOID/NARUTO. \Ini balada tentang gue, Kagamine Len. Cowok tergalau di seluruh dunia. Yang harus bersaing ngelawan Uchiha Sasuke demi ngedapetin cinta adik kembar gue. Twincest? Who cares :p \wanna RnR? CnC? :D DLDR.

* * *

><p><strong>Bab 1: Prolog; Gue Kagamine Len<strong>

_Hello, Ladies and gentleman! _

Kenalin, nama gue Kagamine Len. Umur gue 14 tahun. Gue adalah ketua OSIS sekaligus murid paling ganteng dan keren di sekolah gue, Konoha Gakuen.

─lho? Kok pada bingung? Gue ulang, ya. Konoha Gakuen.

Masih belum jelas? K O N O H A G A K U E N.

Gue emang tinggal di Konohagakure bareng adik kembar gue ─Kagamine Rin, dan orangtua angkat gue ─Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Karin.

─inget, ya. Mereka orangtua angkat gue lho, bukan orangtua kandung. Dari lahir, gue sama Rin emang udah gak punya orangtua dan tinggal sama mereka. Nyokap kandung gue _innalillahi _sesudah ngelahirin gue dan kembaran gue ke dunia ini, sedangkan bokap gue malah minggat dari rumah karena ketahuan selingkuh. Anjir banget tuh bokap. Dia gak tahu malu, kagak punya urat malu, atau gak punya kemaluan?

─oke, lupain. Jangan mikir macem-macem.

Bokap angkat gue yang sekarang ─Naruto, kerja sebagai guru di sekolah gue ─entah guru apa dan cara ngajarnya kayak gimana, gue sama sekali gak mikirin. Sedangkan nyokap angkat gue si Mami Karin, kerjanya arisan dan bergossip ria bareng tetangga-tetangganya. Nyokap angkat gue itu cerewetnya bener-bener bikin frustasi. Dia mah baik sama gue kalau ada maunya doang. Beda sama bokap gue, walaupun dia hiperaktif dan selalu bertingkah kayak orang idiot, baiknya gak ketulungan.

Tapi pada dasarnya, mereka memang bener-bener baik sama gue dan Rin kok. Mami sama Papi udah nganggap gue dan Rin sebagai anak kandung mereka sendiri, begitu juga sama kita. Coba deh kalo bokap gue gak nitipin gue sama Papi Naru dan Mami Karin. Mungkin sekarang gue sama Rin udah jadi gembel di jalanan. Makanya, gue bersyukur dan berterimakasih sama mereka. Sebenernya gue juga sayaaaang banget sama Papi dan Mami.

.

Di sekolah, gue menjabat sebagai ketua umum OSIS. Kebetulan kembaran gue juga ngejabat jadi wakil ketua OSIS. Kita juga sekelas. Bener-bener sesuatu.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal kelas, sekarang gue duduk di bangku kelas VIII, bareng sama Rin. Di kelas gue ─kelas VIII-4, jumlah muridnya cuma ada 16 orang, yaitu: gue, Rin, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Luka & Sakura, Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaito, Sai, Kasane Teto, Nara Shikamaru, Yowane Haku, Hyuuga Neji, Aburame Shino, Megpoid Gumi, Akita Neru, dan Kamui Gakupo. Secara, VIII-4 'kan kelas unggulan gitu lho. Wali kelas kita pak Hatake Kakashi, dia demen banget baca buku bok*p di kelas. Bener-bener guru gak bener. Tapi faktanya, dia jenius. Pinter.

Gue paling hobi nyoret-nyoret bangku kelas bareng Sai ─temen gue yang kulitnya pucat kayak mayat, _sparing _Taekwondo sama Kaito, dan nyanyi-nyanyi girang di pojok kelas bareng Teto ─jangan mikir yang nggak-nggak! Kalau soal nyoret-nyoret bangku, sebenernya gue tahu kalau vandalisme itu dilarang di sekolah ini. Tapi peduli amat. Walau terkadang gue selalu kepergok sama si Luka dan Sakura ─yang sama-sama pasangan kembar di kelas ini, gue tetep aja nekat berseni di atas bangku sekolah. Entah kenapa, gue benci kalo harus berhadapan sama si kembar pink yang satu itu. Mereka selalu mencoreng nama baik gue sebagai ketua OSIS Konoha Gakuen dan menginjak-injak harga diri gue sebagai seorang lelaki.

Terus soal _sparing _Taekwondo tanpa perizinan _sabeum(1) _dan situasi darurat, harusnya gak boleh. Karena gue udah ngelanggar janji Taekwondoin. Sebagai pemegang sabuk merah, gue gak bisa nahan sikap pengen pamer gue sama rival berat gue di _dojang(2)_, Kaito. Tapi sekali lagi, si kembar pink yang gue sebutin tadi, selalu aja nguar-nguar kesalahan gue sama siapapun yang mereka kenal ─terutama sahabat mereka di kelas sebelah, Yamanaka Ino si miss gossip. Jadilah harga diri gue turun goceng.

Kurang menderita apa sih gue?

─_well, _tapi sekesel-keselnya gue sama si Luka dan Sakura, gue lebih kesel sama seorang murid yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Ketua kelas gue. Sekaligus adik ipar gue. *pingsan*

Plis, deh. Dia itu cowok yang paling sok _cool _dan judes di kelas. Iya sih, dia pinternya _naudzubillah_. Dia emang ganteng (uhuk), banyak fansnya, dan bahkan hampir ngalahin kepopuleran gue di sekolah ini. Tapi sebenernya yang paling gue benci dari dia itu ...

KENAPA SIH DIA HARUS JADI PACARNYA RIN?

Gini, nih. Gue dan Rin punya bakat di bidang tarik suara. Kita berdua bener-bener hobi nyanyi. Mungkin suara Rin yang bagus itu kali ya yang bikin si Sasuke ngebet sama kembaran gue? Cih. Tetep aja gue gak sudi kalau harus ngerestuin hubungan dia sama Rin. Nggak banget. Padahal kalau menurut gue, Sasuke lebih cocok jadian sama si Luka, atau nggak si Sakura. Muehehehe.

─Uhh ... gue emang punya aib. Gue naksir adik gue sendiri. Gue nggak normal.

Hiks ... sumpah, demi Lady GaGa kesamber petir, gue bener-bener gak ngerestuin dia sebagai adik ipar gue! Gue tau ini cinta terlarang, tapi ... anjrit deh ini cinta. Udah ngebutain mata hati gue.

Tuhan, tolong hamba-Mu yang tengah dirundung pilu. Tolonglah hamba-Mu yang tengah bergalau sendu. Tolonglah usir rasa rinduku pada adikku. Tuhan! Tolong turunkan hujan agar aku bisa bershower ria di tengah hamparan rumput kering.

Karena aku, tak punya shower di rumah.

Anjrit seanjrit-anjritnya! Gue malah makin galau! Kapan sih gue harus nahan rasa cinta ini? Ternyata betul apa kata om Poconggg, cinta itu bener-bener kayak kentut. Ditahan sakit, dikeluarin malu. Brb mati syahid aja deh. Kapaaan ya, gue bisa ngedapetin adik gue sendiri dan punya shower di rumah?

Gila, galau tingkat dewa. Gimana nih gue kedepannya? Aaaaa ...

**~Bersambung~**

* * *

><p><em>(1) sabeum: pelatih Taekwondo<br>(2) dojang: tempat latihan taekwondo_

Well, it's very short, right? ;A; aaaa ... gomen, gomen, senpai(s). Ini baru prolog X9 Insya Allah chapter depan dipanjangin lagi kok, orz.

Btw, btw. Disini Chill sengaja lho ngejodohin Naru sama Karin. Soalnya mereka mirip sama MinaKushi, jadi Chill rada-rada deja vu(?) gitu kalau ngeliat mereka xD terus, Chill juga sengaja bikin Luka sama Sakura jadi saudara kembar :3 I thought both of them was like a twin sisters. Let's see their hair 8DD bener-bener mirip, kan? Cuma warna matanya aja yang beda .w. *kick*

Oh, akhir kata, gimme your feedback X3 thanks for reading~ :D

**25 Desember 2011  
>Chillianne Erythroxylon™<strong>


	2. Bab 2: Kembaran Gue, Kagamine Rin

**Pojok bacotan author: **I'm comiiiing~ XDD *hug* Chill kira Chill bakalan dapet bad response, tapi taunya respon kalian baik semua :D Chill sangaaat berterimakasih dan sangat senang atas review kalian semua :' Chill juga senang kalau kalian suka dengan fic Chill :3 okedeh, karena kalian udah mau ngeluangin waktu cuma buat ngernr fic Chill, Chill menghargai kalian banget. Sebagai hadiahnya, Chill update nih chapter 2 buat kalian semua :DD

Happy reading, all!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Balada Kagamine Len**

**standard disclaimer has applied**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Crossover, NO EYD, bahasa gahoel, lebay, alay, incest, LEN POV, etc.

**Summary: **Chapter 2 has been updated! VOCALOID/NARUTO Xover. \Ini balada tentang gue, Kagamine Len. Cowok tergalau di seluruh dunia. Yang harus bersaing ngelawan Uchiha Sasuke demi ngedapetin cinta adik kembar gue. Twincest? Who cares :p \wanna RnR? CnC? :D DLDR.

* * *

><p><strong>Bab 2: Kembaran Gue, Kagamine Rin.<strong>

Kalau tadi gue ngenalin diri gue sendiri, sekarang gue kenalin deh kembaran gue. Walau sebelumnya gue udah pernah ngenalin dia secara singkat, sekarang gue bakal jelasin lebih detail-nya.

Namanya Kagamine Rin. Sebagai kembaran gue, pastinya dia punya wajah yang miriiip banget sama gue. Yang beda cuma jenis kelamin dan postur badannya aja kok. Gue cowok, dia cewek. Gue lebih tinggi 10 senti dari dia. Terus, rambut Rin selalu digerai, pakek pita putih besar di kepalanya dan selalu pakek empat jepit putih di poninya. Bener-bener unyu dah adik gue yang satu ini. Gak salah dong banyak cowok yang naksir sama dia ─termasuk gue. Kalo rambut gue sengaja diiket _poytail _ke belakang biar rada rapi. Seandainya rambut gue digerai, kalian bakal ngira gue cewek. Serius.

Rin itu adik-tiga-menit gue. Sebagai kakaknya, gue bertanggung jawab buat ngelindungin dia dari apapun yang berbau kriminal. Gue sayaaang banget sama dia. Tapi rasa sayang itu ternyata udah ngelampauin batas. Gue jatuh cinta sama dia. _Poor me_. _Really._

Rin selalu bikin gue galau bin sakit hati. Pasalnya, dia udah pacaran sama musuh besar gue, Uchiha Sasuke. Anjrit. Anjrit. Anjrit.

.

"Bangun, **idiot**. Jangan tidur terus!" seru seseorang dengan suara _baritone_-nya yang bener-bener gak asing di telinga gue.

_Yeah, he's Uchiha Sasuke. _Musuh gue.

"Gue nggak tidur, ayam!" ketus gue kesel sambil bangun dari posisi tengkurep(?) gue di atas meja. Gue natap mata obsidiannya dengan tatapan nyalang dan dia malah natap gue datar. Kampret dah ini cowok. Bener-bener gak peka. Dia ini manusia atau apa sih? "Tuh, gue lagi merhatiin pak Hatake ngomong," lanjut gue lagi.

"Lantas kalo lu gak tidur, kenapa ada iler di bangku lu, hn? **Kagamine-**sama? Lagian sekarang udah bel istirahat kok. Mana hayoo Kakashi-senseinya?"

Oke. Dia udah bener-bener ngeledek gue. Dengan emosinya, gue bangkit dari tempat duduk gue dan nengadah natap matanya. Kenapa harus menengadah segala? Oh, dia lebih tinggi dari gue. Harus gue akuin, postur tubuhnya lumayan bagus buat ukuran laki-laki. Dia cowok tertinggi keempat di kelas gue.

"Lu nggak usah sok ngejago gini deh kalau masih boncel mah," gumamnya datar.

JLEB. Gue terdiam. Ini ... dalem. Bener-bener dalem. Gue liat, anak-anak lain pada nontonin gue sama si Sasuke. Muka gue beneran pias, dan gue terpaksa balik lagi ke tempat duduk gue sebelum bonyok ditinju sama si bocah ayam itu. _'Ketua kelas gak peka. Sialan. Brengs*k. Sok ganteng!'_ dumel gue dalem hati. Dia nyengir. Gue gemes pengen nyubit pipinya sampe kempot. Tapi gue tahan tuh nafsu buat ngempotin pipinya, soalnya adik gue yang tadi jajan di kantin udah masuk ke kelas.

Drama apa lagi yang bakal terjadi?

"Sasuke-kun!" girangnya. Gue kesel banget, sumpah. Apalagi pas ngeliat si Sasuke ngelempar senyum manis tapi palsunya ke arah Rin. JIJAY BANGEEET! Apa-apaan sih tuh cowok? "Sasuke-kun, nanti jalan-jalan yuk! Rin lagi nggak ada acara, nih! Pasti Len ngizinin Rin kok," ujar Rin dengan nada imutnya. Gue tambah panas.

"Hn. Boleh, kok."

SASUKEEE~! Siapa yang ngizinin lu nge-_date _bareng kembaran gue, hah!

Jujur aja, tangan gue udah mulai gatel pengen nonjok Sasuke. Gue gak suka kalau dia keliatan akraaab banget sama Rin. Gue sakit. Beneran ngilu, apalagi pas mereka keluar kelas bareng-bareng sambil pegangan tangan. Kapaaan gitu, si Sasuke putus sama kembaran gue? Gue bener-bener bosen nonton opera sabunnya sama si Rin. Tuhan itu gak adil, ya! Hiks.

Gue kembali nenggelamin wajah gue di meja. Ngantuk bin galau.

"Len, lu galau ya?" seseorang yang ada di belakang gue nepuk bahu gue. Gue nengok ke belakang sambil masang wajah kusut.

Ternyata yang nepuk bahu gue si Luka. Gak ketinggalan juga adik kembarnya ─Sakura, ada di sebelahnya. Dua cewek kembar itu natap gue heran. 'Kan biasanya kalo lagi jam istirahat gini gue sibuk nyoret-nyoret bangku kosong di pojokkan sama si Sai, tapi sekarang malah bergalau ria di bangku sendiri. Wajar kalo mereka bingung.

Sebenernya ada yang beda sama Luka dan Sakura. Mata mereka beda. Luka biru, Sakura hijau. Luka kalem, Sakura periang. Tapi kayaknya sekarang Sakura lagi sama-sama galau kayak gue. Kenapa ya? Setahu gue, dia juga naksir sama Sasuke. Apa penyebabnya itu juga?

"Eh? Ng-nggak kok. Gue gak galau. Cuma ngantuk aja gitu, semaleman gue insomnia," jawab gue ─ngebohong. Luka cuma manggut-manggut. "ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Sakura? Kok akhir-akhir ini kayak yang sedih sih?" tanya gue sama Luka.

"Sebenernya Sakura itu ─hmmph!" Luka yang nyoba buat ngejawab pertanyaan gue malah dibekep sama adik-lima-menitnya itu. Mata _emerald _Sakura natap mata _turquoise _Luka tajem. Gue bingung. Sebenernya apa yang Sakura sembunyiin dari gue, sih?

"Kampret lu Luka! Gu-gue nggak apa-apa kok Len. Males ngomong aja,"

"Oh ..."

Gue sama si kembar Luka dan Sakura asyik ngobrol sampe gak kerasa kalau jam istirahat habis. Rasanya gak ada salahnya kalo gue _sharing _sama cewek. Jadi gini toh rasanya curhat sama temen cewek? Pantes aja Rin selalu bilang kalo curhat bareng temen cewek itu bikin puas ketimbang sama abang sendiri ─_again_, _it's so deep_.

.

Sepulang sekolah, gue nggak langsung balik ke rumah. Gue sengaja nguntitin Rin dan Sasuke yang lagi nge-_date _di warteg. Kurang elit apa coba kencan di tempat kayak gini? Gila tuh adik gue. Mau-mau aja diajak sama gebetannya ke tempat kayak gini. Mana banyak asep rokok, lagi. 'Kan jelek buat kesehatan! Asep rokok itu ngandung nikotin, gan! Nikotin! Bisa kena kanker paru-paru gue! Gue nggak mau hidup gue harus berakhir dengan mati konyol. Gak. Level. Dan. Gak. Elit. Lah. Yaw.

Gue kepaksa nyamar jadi cewek. Demi keselamatan adik gue. Ada untungnya rambut gue rada panjang. Gue sengaja ngegerai rambut gue dan makek jepitnya Rin. Kebetulan gue nemu jepit rambutnya di dalem tas gue. Sesuatu banget. Walau malu-maluin, tapi syukurlah penyamaran gue sukses. Gue berlakon sebagai cewek tomboy sekarang, dengan gaya baju anak alay (hoek).

Sambil nyeruput secangkir kopi, diem-diem gue ngedenger perbincangan mereka.

"_Rin, maaf ya aku cuma bisa ngajak kamu ke sini. Aku 'kan bukan keluarga elit kayak kamu dan yang lainnya."_

"_Nggak apa-apa kok, Sasuke-kun. Asalkan Sasuke-kun berjanji akan selalu ada di sisi Rin, Rin tetep bahagia sama Sasuke-kun! Hehe."_

"_Aaa ... arigatou. Ngomong-ngomong, gimana teh manisnya? Err ..."_

"_Hihi ... enak kok. Walau kurang manis, Rin suka!"_

"_Rin 'kan udah manis, gak perlu minum yang manis-manis lagi."_

"_Iiih~! Gombal!"_

Anjirrr. Gue bener-bener ngedidih sekarang. Si Sasuke itu pinter melas ─walau sebenernya itu emang kenyataan. Ya, maksud gue ... Sasuke itu berasal dari keluarga biasa aja, gak kayak murid-murid Konoha Gakuen lainnya yang tajir abis. Tapi tetep najis banget gue ngedenger gombalannya. Pengen muntah tudemaks! Lagipula apa-apaan si Sasuke itu? Pura-pura imut dan sok manis di depan adik gue. Gue gak sudi. Gue gak bakal bosen bilang gak sudi sama kalian. Karena gue emang beneran gak ikhlas.

Coba deh bayangin, kalau kalian jadi gue. Gimana perasaan kalian?

Hiks ... gue ini bener-bener kurang beruntung apa, coba?

Gue ngelahap semur ─yang ternyata semur jengkol yang tadi gue pesen dengan penuh emosi. Sebenernya gue mual. Tolol banget sih tadi salah pesen. Sekarang tuh sejoli mau ngapain lagi pakek pegang-pegangan tangan gitu? Andai gue ada di posisi Rin, udah gue tabok tuh si Sasuke. Awas aja, Sas. Liat pembalasan gue nanti! Awaaas!

"_Kalau udah besar nanti, Rin mau gak jadi istriku?" _tanya Sasuke serius. Gue keselek jengkol saking _shock_nya. Buru-buru gue minum air putih pesenan gue. Pipi Rin merona. Unyu bangeeet. Sayangnya dia bukan nunjukkin itu ke gue. Najis.

Plis ignor him, Rin! Plis, demi gue, abang lu yang selalu setia! Jangan bikin gue kecewa!

"_Hihihi ... mau dong! Tapi Sasu-kun serius nih mau nikah sama Rin?"_

Gue koma. Jantungan. Koid.

Dengan emosinya, gue ngegebrak meja makan gue dan bangkit dari tempat duduk. Gue lepas tuh semua baju samaran gue. Pengunjung di warteg ini ngeliatin gue ilfeel, termasuk Sasuke sama Rin. Peduli setan. Gue deketin tuh si Sasuke sama si Rin. Muka mereka udah pias, kayaknya mereka takut sama gue. Muehehehe!

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, pulang yuk! Di sini ada orang gila, Rin takut!" kata Rin SUPEEER POLOS. NANCEB BANGET, SUMPAH! Masa dia gak kenal sama wajah kembarannya sendiri? Apa pula itu si Sasuke ketawa ketiwi gak jelas? Kenapa sih? KENAPA HARUS JADI GINI?

"RIN, INI GUE, LE─"

Belum selesai gue ngomong, Rin udah diajak cabut duluan sama Sasuke. Ninggalin gue yang dikira orang gila sama semua pelanggan warteg. Sasukampret.

.

Sekali lagi, dia Kagamine Rin. Adik gue, saudari kembar gue, yang super polos dan kejam.

Rin, sampe kapan lu mau berenti nyakitin hati gue? Hiks.

_At the last, _gue ─dengan malunya kepaksa ngehabisin jengkol pesenan gue tadi dan pulang larut. Rin emang udah pulang duluan. Tapi kali ini, dia gak peduli lagi sama gue. Bahkan saat gue kena semprot nyokap gue. Istighfar dah gue. Sumpah, gue gak tau mau ngapain lagi. Beneran sakit hati ini. Hiks. Hiks. Hiks.

**~Bersambung~**

* * *

><p>Yosh! :D I cut it here. How do you think? xD masih kependekkan kah? ;A; se-sebenernya Chill juga udah berusaha buat manjangin cerita, but I've another idea for this X) pokoknya kalian tunggu aja updatetan selanjutnya :D Chill janji, Chill nggak akan ngecewain satu readerspun dengan mendiscontinue fic multichap Chill. Chill nggak peduli walaupun review fic Chill sedikit, Chill akan tetap berjuang membahagiakan(?) kalian! XDDD<p>

Well, gimme your opinion about this chapter, please?

**1st January 2012  
>Chillianne Erythroxylon™<strong>


	3. Bab 3: Insiden Jengkol

**Pojok bacotan author: **Haloo~ XDD Chill balik lagiii~! *kecup semua reviewers* ini update-an yang kalian tunggu! :D silahkan menikmati~

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Balada Kagamine Len**

**standard disclaimer has applied**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Crossover, NO EYD, bahasa gahoel, lebay, alay, incest, LEN POV, etc.

**Summary: **Chapter 3 has been updated! VOCALOID/NARUTO Xover. \Ini balada tentang gue, Kagamine Len. Cowok tergalau di seluruh dunia. Yang harus bersaing ngelawan Uchiha Sasuke demi ngedapetin cinta adik kembar gue. Twincest? Who cares :p \wanna RnR? CnC? :D DLDR.

* * *

><p><strong>Bab 3: Insiden Jengkol.<strong>

"LEN! Kamu ngapain aja sampe pulang jam segini, hah! Jangan bilang kamu main sama cewek-cewek jalang di tempat lacuran!" sembur nyokap gue tiba-tiba, saat gue nongolin batang hidung gue di ambang pintu. Jari tengahnya sibuk ngebenerin kacamatanya yang dari tadi melorot. Gue diem. _Sweatdrop plus jawsdrop. _Jujur, gue enek liat rambut merah panjang nyokap gue yang berkibar dramatis gini kalo lagi marah. Kalau kata bokap gue, ini keren. Tapi kata gue? Boro-boro.

Gue masih ngeliatin nyokap gue dengan muka inosen. "Mami, tadi Len ada rapat OSIS. Inget gak sih kalo Len ini ketua OSIS?" ujar gue ─sekali lagi, ngebohong. Nyokap gue cuma ngedengus kesel kayak banteng. "Udah deh, Mih. Jangan curigaan gitu. Nanti cantiknya ilang," ujar gue lagi dengan terpaksa.

Sekarang, nyokap gue udah tenang dan nunjukkin senyuman manisnya sama gue. Faktanya, dia selalu luluh sama pujian. Gue tau tips ini dari bokap. Beliau selalu memuja-muja, ngerayu-rayu, dan ngegombalin nyokap gue kalo dia ngambek. _Amazing._

"Oh, ya udah. Maaf ya tadi Mami curigaan~ Len makan dulu aja yaaa," katanya lembut. Gue nyeringai. Gue menang. Yeah!

"Iya, Mam. Len mau mandi dulu aja," jawab gue seraya ngeloyor masuk ke dalem rumah dan naik ke lantai dua. Coba tebak gue mau kemana. Betul! Gue mau ke WC. Nggak, gue nggak mau mandi kok. Cuma mau buang hajat doang. Sumpah tadi gue gak enak perut banget gak sengaja mesen semur jengkol di warteg. Kalau soal mandi, itu urusan tersier(?). Yang primer itu ngeluarin toksin-toksin jengkol yang ada di dalem perut gue dulu nih.

'_BRAKKK'_

Dengan gak sabarnya gue ngebuka pintu kamar mandi satu-satunya yang ada di rumah gue. Awalnya sih biasa aja, tapi gue kaget setengah idup pas liat bokap gue juga sama-sama buang hajat.

"GYAAAA!"

"SETAN KEBELEEET!"

Kita sama-sama kaget. Bokap gue buru-buru cebok dan makek celananya, sedangkan gue ngibrit keluar kamar mandi saking kagetnya. Gue bener-bener ngutukkin bokap gue. Kenapa dia buang hajat tapi pintu WC kagak dikunci? Nah, yang salah itu siapa sih? Gue, atau bokap gue?

Setelah nungguin selama beberapa menit sampe bokap gue keluar (entah dia ngelakuin apa dulu sampe lama gini), akhirnya gue bisa bernapas lega. Racun-racun yang mematikan urat ganteng gue tadi udah keluar, walau gak semuanya. Lain kali, gue bakal lebih jeli lagi ngeliat list menu makanan yang ada di warteg. Gue bersumpah, gak bakalan jatuh ke lubang yang sama. Sambil beberapa kali menghela napas lega, gue turun ke lantai bawah buat ngambil makan malem di ruang makan. Gue gak peduli tuh makanan udah dingin atau kagak. Gue butuh pemulihan energi setelah ekskresi.

Di meja makan cuma bokap gue, ternyata. Ya udah, gue kepaksa aja makan bareng dia.

"Pap, Mami sama Rin kemana?" tanya gue sambil megangin mangkok makan gue. Gue ngambil nasi di _rice cooker _pakek tangan saking kelaperan, kagak peduli sama bokap gue yang udah cengo ngeliat tangan gue yang belepotan nasi. Ribet kalau harus pakek sendok nasi.

"Nggak tahu, tadi sih katanya Mami mau ke salon. Tapi kalau Rin, mungkin dia lagi di kamarnya," respon bokap gue. Mulutnya masih penuh sama makanan. Gue cuma manggut-manggut gaje.

Dengan lahapnya gue nyuap sesendok sup bikinan nyokap. Rasanya familiar. Walau udah dingin, tapi enak. Ternyata nyokap gue yang segitu tomboy dan kasarnya juga bisa masak masakan yang lumayan enak, ya. Sesuatu banget. "Lho? Tapi kok dari tadi Rin nggak keluar-keluar dari kamarnya, sih?" tanya gue lagi sesudah gue nelen semua makanan yang udah gue kunyah di dalem mulut. Gue ngeliat bokap gue ngangkat bahunya. Beliau masih sibuk makan. Mungkin nasibnya sama kayak gue, kelaparan.

Buru-buru gue nyendok sesuap sup lagi.

"Eh, Len. Supnya enak gak?" tiba-tiba bokap gue bertanya. Gue melongo.

"Hu'uh, ono ko (hu'uh, enak kok)," jawab gue agak gak jelas.

Sekali lagi, gue tekenin. Ini sup bener-bener enak walau rada bau pas digigit. Tapi gue gak peduliin aroma bau yang semerbak di mulut gue. Nyokap emang paling ngerti selera anaknya. Bahkan sampe tetes terakhir pun, gue seruput supnya sampe mangkok gue bener-bener kering. Kalau perlu, gue jilatin lagi tuh mangkok saking nikmatnya.

Sehabis bersendawa ria di depan bokap gue yang keliatannya ilfeel, baru gue puas. Sebenernya gue cuma bisa ngelakuin semua ini di rumah gue. Kalo di sekolah, habis sudah harkat dan martabat gue sebagai ketua OSIS. Kebetulan, setelah gue dan bokap gue selesai makan, nyokap dateng dengan wajah berbinar.

"Kenapa, Mam? Kok senyam-senyum gitu?" tanya bokap gue sambil cuci tangan di wastafel.

Masih dengan senyuman berbinarnya, nyokap gue menghambur ke pelukan bokap. Lantas bokap gue makin heran. "Mami kenapa, sih?" tanya bokap gue lagi heran. Perut gue udah mulai kejang lagi ngeliat drama lebay ini. Tapi untungnya, yang ini masih mending daripada drama Rin dan Sasuke tadi. Hueeekk.

"Mami hamil, Pap! Tadi Mami iseng nyobain tes kehamilan yang kebetulan di jual di salon, dan hasilnya positiiif~!" teriaknya girang.

Gue micingin mata gue. Bokap gue ikut-ikutan teriak girang sambil ngangkat-ngangkat badan nyokap gue ke langit-langit. Plis, deh. Drama banget sih. "Ehem!" dehem gue nyaring, sukses ngeberentiin aksi dua pasangan yang emang masih muda itu. "Mami, Papi, plis deh ya jangan bikin Len tambah mual sehabis keracunan jengkol di warte ─maksudnya di sekolah tadi," kata gue kurang ajar. Laga gue bener-bener nak durhaka. Biarin. Biariiin.

Bukannya marah, nyokap gue malah kebingungan dan bilang sesuatu yang bikin gue sekarat.

"Lho? Kok sekarang kamu malah nikmatin **sup jengkol **bikinan Mami, sih?"

Gue mati konyol di kolong meja makan.

.

Gue ngelangkahin kaki gue ke kamar gue dan Rin dengan langkah gontai. Gue masih bersyukur bokap sama nyokap gue nggak pernah berinisiatif buat misahin gue sama Rin. Tapi walau sekamar, kita kagak satu ranjang. Bisa gawat gue kalau seranjang sama Rin. Gue 'kan masih uhukngompoluhuk.

Gue liat, ternyata Rin masih asyik menggauli laptop gue di ranjangnya. _'Pasti lagi chattingan sama si Sasuke,' _tebak gue dalem hati. Kesel, gue. Kesel. Walau tadi udah nutup pintu dengan dibanting, tetep aja Rin nggak peduli. Biasanya 'kan suka balik ngebentak kayak, "LEN! TUTUP PINTUNYA PELAN!", atau "LEN! GUE BUDEG NIH!" tapi sekarang?

"**Len, modem lu lelet ya. Kayak otak lu."** Adik gue bener-bener berubah sekarang. Kurang ajar. Pasti si Sasuke yang ngajarin dia kayak gini. Secara, dia juga kan durhaka sama abangnya sendiri.

Tanpa peduli omongan Rin, gue ngebanting badan gue ke ranjang saking marahnya. Kepala gue bener-bener pening akhir-akhir ini, terutama hari ini. Udah lah, kalau kata nyokap, lagi frustasi gini ada baiknya tidur lebih awal. Serius, sekarang masih jam 8 malem ba'da Isya. Biasanya gue begadang. Gak peduli apa kata Rhoma Irama. Sebodo gue mau begadang mau kagak.

"Eh, Len. Gue laper nih. Ambilin jeruk dong di kulkas," suruhnya gak acuh tanpa ngalihin perhatiannya sama laptop gue. Oy, Rin! Sebenernya yang lu peduliin itu siapa? Laptop gue atau gue, sih? Dasar bocah tengik.

"Jangan gitu dong minta tolongnya. Sopan dikit kek sama abang lu sendiri," jawab gue ketus. Rin cemberut.

"Please deh, Len. Gak usah nyangkutin masalah kakak adik. Lu lahir duluan daripada gue karena itu emang hoki lu! Kenyataannya, lu lebih childish ketimbang gue! Harusnya gue yang berperan sebagai kakak lu, bukan lu yang berperan sebagai kakak gue. Dasar abang gak guna," responnya kurang ajar. Ya ampounz, kenapa sekarang mulut adik gue jadi pedes gini? Perasaan gue dia gak doyan sama yang pedes-pedes, deh.

"Lu berubah semenjak pacaran sama Sasuke ya, Rin."

"Biarin."

"Oh. _So you don't need me anymore?_"

Rin mingkem, tapi masih sibuk ngetik sesuatu pakek _keyboard _laptop gue. Gue ngedengus kesel, dan maksain diri buat tidur. Cukup, deh. Gue gak kuat adu mulut sama Rin. Dia yang sekarang udah beda sama yang dulu. Dia udah nggak semanis dan seunyu dulu lagi, semenjak pacaran sama Sasuke. Jujur aja, gue kesiksa kalau dia kayak gini terus. Bener-bener kesiksa. Sebagai seorang kakak, gue ngerasa kecewa berat sama Rin. Dia sukses nginjek-nginjek gue.

Gue udah mulai nguap-nguap lebar dan mata gue kerasa berat. _And then, _gue berhasil tidur dengan seribu kesedihan mendalam. Keren ...

Sebenernya ada untungnya gue tidur lebih awal. Gue yang biasanya bangun jam setengah 7 dan selalu telat mandi, sekarang malah bangun jauh lebih subuh. Nyokap gue yang masih masak di dapur aja sampe heran kenapa gue bisa bangun lebih pagi tanpa dibangunin. Dengan nyantainya, gue ngeleos ke kamar mandi buat mandi ─gak lupa buang hajat di pagi hari. Setelah mandi, gue makek baju seragam sekolah gue. Nyantai aja sekarang mah. Gak bakal kesiangan.

Di kamar, Rin masih tidur pulas. Kayaknya dia tidur kemaleman. Laptop gue aja sampe sekarat di atas ranjangnya. Gue matiin tuh laptop biadab yang semaleman bikin adik gue sibuk sendiri dan gue banting ke ranjang gue. Rusak? Peduli setan.

Gue masih diem di seberang ranjang Rin sambil merhatiin wajah tidurnya. Dia. Manis. Bener-bener manis. Sayangnya sekarang udah rada-rada pait. Ah, sebodo.

Gue ngelangkah keluar dari kamar gue dan Rin menuju ke ruang makan ─gak lupa nutup pintu kamarnya dulu dengan pelan, gak mau ngebangunin adik gue yang masih tidur. Kasian kalo diganggu. Sebenernya gue ngerasa bersalah sama dia setelah insiden semaleman. Ini baru pertama kali gue ngebentak Rin. Rin, maafin gue. Please.

Di ruang makan, ternyata bokap gue juga udah bangun dengan tampang kusutnya di meja makan. Sedangkan nyokap masih sibuk masakkin sarapan buat kita. Gue harap sarapannya bukan semur jengkol.

"Lho, kamu udah bangun? Tumben," sapa bokap gue setengah mabok. Gue diem gak ngejawab dan langsung duduk di sebelahnya.

"Iya, semalem dia keracunan jengkol. Mungkin dia pingsan dan tertidur lebih awal di kamarnya. Ahihihi." Nyokap gue ikutan nimbrug. Walau dia masih konsen sama masakannya dan nada bicaranya main-main, tetep aja kesannya ledekkan buat gue. Bener-bener dah. Bokap sama nyokap gue aneh banget. Emang pada dasarnya, mereka masih muda. Bokap gue umurnya 32 tahun dan nyokap gue 33 tahun. Jangan heran. Nyokap gue emang setahun lebih tua dari bokap gue.

"Ma, jangan masakkin Len jengkol lagi," ujar gue datar. Bokap dan nyokap gue spontan ngakak puas. Gue kesel. Gue mendecih.

"Hahahaha! Nggak, kok! Udah, jangan pikirin makanan! Nih, makan aja dulu. Sekarang Mami bikin yang digoreng buat kamu. Terus ini pisang goreng coklatnya, dan ini susunya. Pokoknya kamu habisin semuanya. Udah gitu jangan lupa bangunin Rin-chan, ya!" jelas Mami panjang lebar. Gue mah iya-iya aja deh.

Tanpa curiga, gue lahap masakan Mami. "ENAK, MA!" teriak gue refleks. Mami gue senyum puas. "Owong-owong ii aha? (Ngomong-ngomong ini apa?)" tanya gue dengan penuh makanan di mulut. Wajah berseri nyokap gue berubah jadi ilfeel seketika.

"Udah, habisin aja dulu! Jangan ngomong!"

"I-ihaaa~ (i-iyaaa~)"

Sejenak, suasana hening nyelimutin kita. Gue masih sibuk ngabisin pisang goreng dan susu, bokap gue baca koran, dan nyokap gue masih makan. Pokoknya semua beneran sibuk dan suasana hening. Cuma ada dentingan alat makan yang kedengeran di kuping gue. Jam dinding juga udah nunjukkin pukul 6 pagi. Biasanya jam segini gue masih molor.

"Ma, goreng petenya enak banget! Kapan-kapan bikin lagi ya," celetuk bokap gue yang baru selesai makan sambil nyengir _kyuubi_.

Dan gue keselek lagi. Kemudian ngibrit ke kamar mandi buat muntah. Lalu ngambil telepon buat manggil ambulan. Gue dibawa ke UGD. Gue koma. Gue koid. Gue mati syahid. Gue masuk surga.

Oke, lebay.

.

Mereka, bokap dan nyokap gue, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Karin, adalah pasangan suami-istri tergila sepanjang sejarah. Entah kenapa gue bisa sayang sama mereka.

_God, please kill me._

**~Bersambung~**

* * *

><p>Nah, Chill kuatnya segini dulu. orz. 8D #dor<br>kalau ada yang berkenan, add fb baru Chill ya :3

Jaa~

.

**07/01/****2012  
>Chillianne Erythroxylon™<strong>


	4. Bab 4: Uchiha Sasuke dan Biologi

**Pojok bacotan author: **maaf belum sempat balas review dan update lama D8 Chill harap kalian bisa maklum, soalnya modem Chill udah sebulan gak keisi -_- oke, silahkan menikmati deh :D

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Balada Kagamine Len**

**standard disclaimer has applied**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Crossover, NO EYD, bahasa gahoel, lebay, alay, incest, LEN POV, etc.

**Summary: **Chapter 4 has been updated! VOCALOID/NARUTO Xover. \Ini balada tentang gue, Kagamine Len. Cowok tergalau di seluruh dunia. Yang harus bersaing ngelawan Uchiha Sasuke demi ngedapetin cinta adik kembar gue. Twincest? Who cares :p \wanna RnR? CnC? :D DLDR.

* * *

><p><strong>Bab 4: Uchiha Sasuke dan Biologi.<strong>

"Pagi, Len!" sapa temen-temen sekelas gue ─terkecuali si ketua kelas, Sasuke dan si tukang molor, Shikamaru. Gue perhatiin, Sasuke malah sibuk baca buku yang tebelnya 50 senti. Buset dah. Pagi-pagi begini udah baca buku kimia setebel itu. Gak pusing apa tuh mata? Baca yang 5 lembar aja gue mah kagak niat, apalagi setebel 50 senti. Entah gimana caranya si Sasuke ngebawa buku berat itu ke sekolah, gue gak peduli lah.

Gue berjalan gontai ke arah bangku gue dan langsung nenggelamin wajah di meja penuh coretan itu.

"Len, nggak bareng sama Rin?" tanya Miku, sang diva kelas. Gue cuma geleng-gelengin kepala.

Sejujurnya, gue masih galau. Pengen deh gue pindah ke kelas VIII-6, kelas reguler yang isi muridnya biasa semua. Kalo gue masuk kelas itu, pasti gue selalu dapet rengking pertama dan gak akan pernah ketemu si bocah rambut ayam nyebelin di depan gue ini. Lagian kelas VIII-6 itu kelasnya orang-orang galau yang senasib kayak gue. Soalnya tiap kali gue liat tweets-nya si Sakine Meiko, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, Hatsune Mikuo ─dan anak-anak VIII-6 lainnya di twitt*r, pasti isinya galau semua. Sedangkan kelas VIII-4? Gila. Semua pelajaran sengaja mereka rangkum dan dijadiin status di semua jejaring sosial manapun. Kurang rajin apa, coba?

Kayaknya cuma gue yang paling beda di sini. Secara, gue itu anaknya pemales. Beda sama kembaran gue yang rajinnya gak ketulungan. Semester kemaren, dia dapet rengking tiga besar ─setelah Nara Shikamaru dan Uchiha Sasuke. Sedangkan gue? Rengking paling bawah.

Double jleb.

"Kagamine. Daripada tidur-tiduran kayak kebo gitu, meningan belajar. Buang-buang waktu itu dosa tau gak?" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba setelah dia selesai ngebaca buku kimianya. Buset dah. Kata-katanya beneran lebih pedes daripada Rin. Sok banget sih dia. Mentang-mentang murid paling pinter di kelas ini, eh? Shikamaru ada di atas elo, Sas!

"Iya, sih. Ketua OSIS kok kebo." Sakura juga menimpali. Sedangkan Luka masih sibuk baca buku di sebelahnya.

Sekarang, triple jleb. Gue bener-bener ngedown di kelas ini.

"Udah, Sak. Jangan kayak si Sasuke deh. Belajar mah belajar aja, gak usah ngomentarin orang lain," nasihat Luka yang dari tadi konsen sama kembarannya itu. Sakura manyun dan balik ngebaca bukunya.

Gini faktanya. Sebelumnya gue udah pernah ngomong kalo Luka sama Sakura itu serupa tapi tak sama. Luka emang kakak kembar yang bijak. Walau kadang dia nyebelin sama gue, tapi dia baik. Gak kayak kembarannya yang selalu nyebelin sama gue dimanapun dan kapanpun. Sakura selalu aja ikut-ikut Sasuke. Keciri banget kan kalau tuh cewek naksir sama si Sasuke.

Gue ngangkat kepala gue. Emang bener sih apa kata Sasuke. Daripada buang-buang waktu gini, mening belajar. Lagian gue liat, di kelas ini yang lainnya masih pada sibuk baca buku ─kecuali si Shikamaru yang pemalesnya lebih-lebih dibanding gue. Tapi dia sih mending. Karena walaupun pemales, dia tetep dapet rengking. Lha, gue? Edun bener nih kelas. Di luar maupun di dalem pelajaran, yang lain pasti serius belajar. Kayaknya cuma gue doang deh yang paling beda di kelas ini.

'_BRAKKK'_

"OHAYOU~!"

Seseorang nyapa dengan suara lantang yang menggema di kelas. Gue menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata adik gue, Rin.

"Ohayou ... Rin." Sasuke ngebales sapaan kembaran gue itu. Sialan! Gue panas lagi! Rin bahkan nggak nyapa gue! Padahal setiap kali gue dateng duluan, orang yang pertama dia sapa di kelas ini gue! Sekalipun semenjak dia pacaran sama Sasuke. Apa ini gara-gara insiden tadi malem, ya? Aduh, gue ketiban dosa segunung, nih.

Sekarang, Rin natap gue datar. Sedangkan gue natap dia dengan tatapan H2C alias harap-harap cemas. Sumpah, dari mukanya aja, keliatan kalau dia masih marah sama gue. Jutek banget gitu mukanya. Bener-bener gak nyelow dan gak nyante.

"Hai. Kakak kembar."

JDER. Gue ngerasa kesamber halilintar.

Akhirnya gue pundung beneran dan mutusin buat mingkem di bangku gue sendiri. Gue cuma bisa diem sambil liatin kembaran gue sama si bocah ayam tengik itu belajar bareng-bareng. Kayaknya emang asyik banget tuh mereka. Gue bener-bener ngerasa kalau si Sasuke itu sengaja manasin gue. Sialan. Banget.

Beruntung buat gue karena momen belajar bersama dengan mesra itu udah usai seiringan dengan bunyi bel pertama ─yang artinya _the first lesson _bakalan dimulai. Rin balik ke bangkunya yang kebetulan sebangku sama gue. Yaah ... meskipun sekarang pelajarannya Orochi-_sensei ─_bokapnya si Sai, guru biologi yang terkenal gak jelas itu, seenggaknya gue patut bersyukur dong, karena percikan api neraka dunia gue tadi udah mati kesiram bel pelajaran. Hee? Aneh, ya? Gue juga bingung sendiri sih pola pikir gue.

Gak beberapa lama kemudian, Orochi-_sensei _dateng ke kelas gue. Buru-buru yang lain ─termasuk gue, ngeluarin buku biologi dari dalem tas masing-masing.

"_Ohayou_," sapanya dengan suara serak. Gue keringet dingin. Yang lain pada mingkem termasuk si Sai yang notabene anaknya pak Oro, mungkin mereka pada ogah ngejawab sapaan pak Orochi. Begitu juga dengan gue. Siapa yang gak takut sih ketemu guru aneh kayak dia?

"_Bagaimana kabar kalian hari ini, anak-anak?" _tanyanya lagi, dengan suara lebih serak lagi.

"Ba-baik, _sensei." _Jawab yang lain gak nyante. Gue sih diem aja. Gak guna banget ngejawab salam orang aneh kayak dia. Mami gue bilang, kita gak boleh ngejawab salam orang aneh(?). Dalem hati, gue cuma bisa ngedumel _'Muna banget sih lo semua! Kalo gue sih bakal ngejawab __**saya galau, sensei! **__Atau nggak, __**pengen mati, sensei!**__'._

"_Baguslah kalau begitu ... fufufu. Sekarang, saya akan menjelaskan tentang fenomena anak kembar pada bab pelajaran ini. Silahkan kalian buka buku paket halaman 717, bab 17, bagian R.7," _perintahnya sambil ketawa setan. Kepaksa banget, gue dan yang lainnya ngebuka buku paket biologi dan sibuk nyariin halaman yang dia sebutin tadi. Buset dah nih buku kalau dipikir-pikir lagi. Tebelnya bikin mata gue keriting minta diribonding. Dan entah kenapa, gue agak kesinggung sama bab ini.

"_Ekhem. Jadi begini, anak-anak. Sebenarnya kembar itu adalah dua atau lebih individu yang membagi uterus yang sama, tapi tidak selalu dilahirkan dalam hari yang sama. Di bagian R.7, dijelaskan jenis-jenis anak kembar secara singkat, kalau kembar itu terdiri atas kembar fraternal atau dizigotik dan identik atau monozigotik. Ada yang lebih tahu secara detailnya?" _Pak Orochimaru mulai menjelaskan bab nusuk ini ─dan ujung-ujungnya malah nanya.

Gue nerawang sekeliling gue. Semuanya pada sibuk nyari referensi, bahkan si tukang molor ─Shikamaru juga bisa-bisanya buka buku. Gue lirik Rin di sebelah gue. Dia lagi buka mbah gugel lewat hapenya. Gue terus merhatiin dia sampe akhirnya dia sadar kalo gue lagi merhatiin. "Apa lu liat-liat?" ketusnya jutek. Gue membeku seketika.

"Saya tahu, _sensei_!" Sasuke memecah hening. Refleks gue, Rin, Orochimaru-_sensei_, dan yang lainnya noleh ke arah dia. "Pertama, kembar dizigotik atau fraternal. Kembar ini juga dikenal sebagai kembar non-identik, iya gak? Kembar ini terjadi karena zigot-zigot yang terbentuk berasal dari sel telur yang beda. Jadi, kembar dizigotik ini secara genetik gak beda dari saudara biasa dan berkembang dalam amnion dan plasenta yang terpisah. Biasanya mereka bisa dapet gender yang beda, bisa juga sama. Contoh di kelas ini, **Kagamine-san**." Jelas Sasuke nyablak sambil natap datar gue dan Rin.

Yang lain tepuk tangan, termasuk pak Orochi dan Rin. Gue kepaksa ikutan tepuk tangan walau gak ikhlas. Sebenernya nohok banget si Sasuke bilang kalo gue sama Rin ini kembar non-identik. Nyokap gue bilang, kita identik. Bokap gue bilang, kita identik emas. Ini si Sasuke yang sok tau atau orangtua angkat gue yang kagak tau apa-apa, sih?

"_Bagus, itu benar, Uchiha. Sekarang coba kau jelaskan tentang kembar monozigotik yang tadi saya maksud," _tantang pak Orochi lagi, belum berhenti tepuk tangan dan ngedecak-decak kagum sama Sasuke.

Si bocah ayam itu menyeringai. Semua cewek yang ada di kelas ini keplek-keplek liat wajah sok kegantengannya. Cih. Sok keren banget.

"Kalau kembar monozigotik," dia ngegantungin kata-katanya. Sok misterius. Gue benci banget kalo dia selalu mamerin kekerenannya kayak gini. "kembar ini disebut sebagai kembar identik. Terjadi ketika ovum tunggal terbuahi dan membentuk satu zigot ─monozigotik. Dalam perkembangannya, zigot itu membelah jadi embrio yang beda, dan kedua embrio berkembang jadi janin yang berbagi dalam rahim yang sama. Tergantung dari tahap pemisahan, zigot ini dapat berbagi amnion yang sama, atau dikenal sebagai monoamniotik, dan amnion yang beda. Detailnya lagi, kembar identik yang bukan monoamniotik dapat berbagi plasenta yang sama atau tidak. Semua kembar monoamniotik pasti monokorionik, _sensei_. Dan, berbagi amnion yang sama dapat menyebabkan komplikasi dalam kehamilan. Contohnya, tali pusar dari kembar ini dapat terbelit sehingga mengurangi penyaluran darah ke janin yang berkembang," jelas Sasuke lagi dengan nada SUPER SANTAI! Gue cengo. Semua cengo. _Spechless _abis.

"Masih ada lagi, _sensei. _Kembar ini selalu berkelamin sama dan secara genetik adalah sama, kecuali kalo terjadi mutasi pada perkembangan salah satu individu. Kata orang, orang yang kembar identik ini tingkat kemiripannya tinggi banget. Yang beda biasanya cuma terjadi pada hal detail, misalnya sidik jari, dsb. Tapi kalo individu ini udah beranjak dewasa, kadang tingkat miripnya berkurang karena pengalaman pribadi, gaya hidup, dsb. Ini semua disebabkan karena adanya pengaruh epigenetik dalam proses yang membedakan individu-individu yang kembar identik, akibat berbedanya gen-gen yang diaktifkan. Contoh kembar identik di kelas ini, Haruno." Sasuke reflek nunjuk Luka dan Sakura yang masih cengo.

"_Nilai plus untukmu, Uchiha. Saya rasa yang lainnya juga sudah mengerti. Mungkin pertemuan berikutnya saya akan mengadakan ulangan harian. Hebat, kelas ini benar-benar kelas yang paling cepat," _puji Orochi-_sensei _yang sedari tadi diam menyimak si Sasuke ngebacot. Dia menghampiri tempat duduknya dan ngeluarin buku nilai. Oke, oke. Gue akuin, lo hebat, Sas. Lo emang pinter. Walau hidup lo pas-pasan, ternyata semangat juang lo tinggi banget.

Ta-TAPI TUNGGU DULU!

"GUE MAU TANYA SAMA LO, SAS!" interupsi gue pakek suara cempreng. Lagi-lagi, yang lain pada ngelempar gue _death glare _yang gak serem-serem amat.

"Tadi lu bilang, kembar identik ini selalu berjenis kelamin sama, **terkecuali kalo terjadi mutasi pada perkembangan salah satu individu**. Nah, asal lo tau, sebenernya gue sama Rin itu kembar identik! Cuma salah satu dari kami ada yang bermutasi jadi bergender beda," protes gue dengan penuh emosi. Rin muter bola matanya bosen. Gue gak peduli.

"Itu mah asumsi lu aja, Len. Lagian lu sama Rin nggak mirip-mirip banget, kok." Ceplos Miku dengan nada becanda sambil ngakak. Yang lain ikutan ngakak. Gue tau ini lelucon, tapi ini nancep banget di jantung gue. Gue ngedown di kolong bangku.

"Tapi kalo kata gue, mereka emang bener-bener identik deh." Sengit Luka menengahi. Oke, sekarang gue berterimakasih sama Luka.

"Kalo kata gue nggak, Luk. Justru kita yang identik. Gue setuju kata Sasuke kok. Lagian kalau misalnya Len bermutasi jadi cowok, itu ... aneh banget. Gamblang."

"_Mendokusei."_

_Well_, gue bener-bener bingung. Kenapa sekarang ini kelas jadi ribut saling ngelempar argumentasi? Kayaknya tadi gue salah, deh. Harusnya gue nggak mulai duluan. Gue bego. Gue bego. Gue bego!

"_SUDAH, ANAK-ANAK! Simpan asas praduga kalian untuk ulangan nanti. Sekarang latihan soal!" _bentak pak Orochi sambil ngegebrak meja. Kemudian yang lain mingkem dan kelas hening. _"Nah. Karena tadi Uchiha sudah menjelaskan semuanya secara detail, maka saya akan memberi poin dan nilai tambahan untuknya," _lanjutnya lagi ─kedengeran banget kalau dia ngejagoin si Sasuke. Cih. Dasar guru pilih kasih yang aneh. Bagian sama anaknya sendiri, dia gak pernah ngejagoin Sai. Sumpah, aneh.

"_Sejujurnya saya aneh dengan Kagamine. Dia ketua OSIS, tetapi tidak tahu apa-apa soal pelajaran semudah ini. Seperti katak dalam tempurung. Kalau menurut saya, yang pantas menjadi ketua OSIS sekolah ini adalah Uchiha, atau Nara ..." _celetuk pak Oro lagi. Spontan, gelak tawa anak-anak pada meledak.

Ini ... dalem ... banget.

Bahkan terlalu dalem bagi gue.

.

Sasuke dan pelajaran biologi emang gak pernah terpisahkan. Gue tau, dia paling demen sama pelajaran IPA terpadu kayak gini. Gak salah kalau dia jenius di bidang ini. Sasuke dipuji-puji sama semua guru biologi di sekolah ini adalah hal biasa! Please deh, jangan digede-gedein gitu ...

Anjir, gue _envy _banget sama Sasuke dan biologi. Andai gue sama Rin itu ibarat mereka lagi, pasti ... ya gitu deh.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**~Bersambung~**

Oke, sebenernya Chill nggak tahu ―atau bahkan udah lupa pelajaran biologi kelas 8 8DD *JEDER* tapi anggap aja ini emang pelajaran kelas itu, soalnya kan kelas unggulan ;p *dibalang*

Sekali lagi, gomen atas ketelatan update-nya T_T kayaknya Chill juga udah stress sama urusan kampus. *jedukin pala*

.

**29/01/****2012  
>Chillianne Erythroxylon™<strong>


	5. Bab 5: Matematika dan Analogi Cinta

**Pojok bacotan author: **HERE! XDD just enjoy for this chapter! Makasih buat siapapun yang kemarin ngereview *Chill ngecup semua reviewers* *dibantai*

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Balada Kagamine Len**

**standard disclaimer has applied**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Crossover, NO EYD, bahasa gahoel, lebay, alay, incest, LEN POV, etc.

**Summary: **_Chapter 5 has been updated! VOCALOID/NARUTO Xover. \Ini balada tentang gue, Kagamine Len. Cowok tergalau di seluruh dunia. Yang harus bersaing ngelawan Uchiha Sasuke demi ngedapetin cinta adik kembar gue. Twincest? Who cares :p \wanna RnR? CnC? :D DLDR._

* * *

><p><strong>Bab 5: Matematika dan Analogi Cinta<strong>

Kalo menurut gue, cinta dan matematika itu memiliki beberapa persamaan. Cinta itu bisa diibaratkan kayak matematika. Cinta dan matematika sama-sama rumit. Cinta dan matematika sama-sama bikin frustasi. Cinta sama matematika selalu bikin galau. Cinta dan matematika kadang bikin orang sakit. Tapi, tanpa cinta dan matematika, gak akan pernah ada kehidupan di dunia ini setelah Adam dan Hawa. Cinta dan matematika, butuh perhitungan. Keren.

Beidewei, ngomong-ngomong soal matematika, sekarang pelajaran biologi gue udah selesai dan bel ganti belajaranpun berbunyi. Iya, sekarang pelajaran matematika. Bayang-bayang gue, matematika itu sikatan dari makin tekun makin tidak karuan. Kenyataannya, itu emang bener dan terjadi dalam hidup gue.

"Ih, males gue pelajaran matematika. Mana dua jam lagi," dengus Kaito sambil ngeluarin buku pelajaran matematiknya dengan ogah-ogahan.

Gue RT banget nih kata si Kaito. Matematika itu emang pelajaran kutukan. Semenjak duduk di bangku kelas VII, gue udah END sama matematika. Pokoknya GUE, MATEMATIKA, END! ─gak cuma itu doang, sebenernya ada alesan lain kenapa gue benci matematika. Guru matematika gue di kelas VII adalah bu Lily, dan di kelas VIII bu Tsunade. Dua guru yang rambutnya sama-sama kuning itu KILLER banget kagak ketulungan. Kamfreth.

"Tau tuh. Padahal lebih asyik pelajaran Seni daripada matematika," timpal Sai. Dia masih nampangin senyum palsu di wajah datarnya.

"Nggak, semua pelajaran itu merepotkan. Lebih baik tidur sambil menyimak daripada melototin pelajaran tapi gak masuk-masuk."

"Itu sih elo, Shikamaru! Gue lebih suka istirahat deh. Bisa mesen nasi goreng _negi_ lima porsi."

"Miku nggak nyambung, ah!"

"Biarin, Neru!"

"Gue mah lebih suka pelajaran kimia aja deh, biar bisa bikin senyawa yang berguna buat nyumpel mulut lo-lo pada!"

"Neji ngimpi! Nilai kimia elo aja di bawah KKM semua."

"Biarin! Daripada elo salah masukkin terong ke tabung reaksi! Meledak tuh lab kimia gara-gara lo, samurai ungu gak jelas!"

Kelas kembali ribut oleh bacotan anak-anak, dan Sasuke si ketua kelas malah gak acuh sama anak buahnya yang udah luar kendali. Dia malah sibuk baca buku matematikanya. Gue cuma berdecih sebel sama tingkah sok disiplinnya. _'Ketua kelas kok nggak tanggung jawab, sih. Harusnya panggil guru matenya kek!' _cerocos gue dalem hati. Gue 100 persen yakin kalau seenggaknya gue sebagai ketua OSIS, lebih bertanggung jawab dibandingin sama dia si ketua kelas gak jelas ini.

15 menit udah berlalu, dan bu Tsunade masih belum nampakkin batang hidungnya di kelas ini. Saat anak-anak di kelas ini lagi asyik sama urusan mereka sendiri, tiba-tiba aja si Sasuke bangkit dari bangkunya dan maju ke depan kelas. Otomatis semua perhatian beralih ke dia. Bahkan Rin yang ada di sebelah gue mesem-mesem gaje saat ngeliat _her super hero _yang ada di depan kelas. _'Mau ngapain lagi sih dia? Ngajar? Ngajar apaan?' _batin gue.

"Ekhem," dehem Sasuke dengan suara yang dibikin seksi. Yang lain pada mingkem. Gue menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"_Well, _sehubungan bu Tsunade gak masuk ─tadi gue dapet SMS dari Kakashi-_sensei_, maka pelajaran matematika kali ini, gue yang ngajar." Katanya. Murid-murid cewek, terutama Rin pada bersorak kegirangan ─tunggu! Kapan dia ngotak-ngatik hape? Oke, oke. _Who cares._

"YEEEEYYY! Sekarang Sasuke-kun mau ngajarin tentang apa? Rin belum ngerti sistem persamaan linear dan variabel! Ajarin Rin, Sasu-kun~!" teriak Rin manja. Gue berjengit jijik. Pulang sekolah nanti, gue bakalan nguras bak mandi di WC rumah gue. Kata Vidi Aldiano, cemburu itu menguras bak mandi.

"Sasuke-kun! Jangan dulu ke SPLDV! Kalau kata aku sih bagusnya kita memahami analogi matematika dulu," sanggah Sakura dengan wajah berseri. Sekarang, bagian Luka yang berjengit jijik. Pulang sekolah nanti, gue mau ngajakin Luka buat nguras bak mandi sama-sama di WC rumah gue. Jorok tapi penuh romansa.

Sasuke kembali memamerkan cengiran kudanya yang bikin cewek-cewek di kelas ini pada mimisan. Gue gak berkomentar, tapi ngedumel dalem hati.

"Oke. Gue bakal ngejelasin analogi matematika─" dia ngegantungin kata-katanya.

"─dan cinta,"

Dan dia sukses bikin gue panas lagi. Gue liat di sebelah gue, pipi Rin merona merah karena malu.

"Gini. Matematika itu sama kayak cinta gue ke Rin, kalau mau dihitung harus pakek rumus," gombalnya sambil kedip-kedipin mata. Sekelas pada nyorakkin dan Rin malah nyumput saking malunya di ketiak gue. Sementara gue? _Speechless, _coy!

Entah si Rin kagak nyadar atau emang sengaja, dia nyumput ke ketiak gue. Gak tau tuh dia lagi mabok apa kagak. Tapi tenang aja, tadi pakek gue udah ngabisin lima bungkus deodoran. Inget, gue ini cowok tercakep di sekolah. Gak mungkin lah gue bau. Tidak, layaw ...

"Matematika itu sama kayak cinta Len ke Rin, **rumit**." Ujar Sasuke lagi.

Sumpah, ini dalem.

Entah kapan angin bertiup, semua pandangan anak-anak pada tertuju ke arah gue dan Rin. Mereka terheran-heran dan nampakkin raut wajah yang bikin gue ilfeel sekaligus bikin keringet dingin bercucuran. Ada yang bisik-bisik, _'idih ... twincest!' _ada juga yang _'wew ... Len pedofil!' _dan semua asas praduga lainnya yang bikin gue ngedown seketika.

_Well, _sebenernya Sasuke bener banget sih. Matematika itu kayak cinta gue ke Rin, rumit dan bikin frustasi. Udah beberapa kali gue nyoba buat ngelupain perasaan ini, yang ada malah makin cinta. Sumpah dah ini cinta, rumit bener. Mending sih ya kalo Rin itu bukan adik kembar gue ─misalkan sepupu gue atau apalah, tapi ini parah! Parah banget!

Dan ... darimana si Sasuke tau kalo gue cinta mati sama adik gue sendiri? Selama ini gue nggak pernah bilang tentang _forbidden love _gua yang nista ini sama siapapun, bahkan sama diary sekalipun(?). Gue takut kalo rahasia biadab gue ini terkuak. Bisa-bisa gue diusir dari rumah sama bokap dan nyokap gue, dijauhin sama sahabat-sahabat gue, terisolasi dari sekolah, dan yang paling parah, gue pasti dibenci sama Rin! ARGGH! Sumpah, ini cinta terlarang yang rumit!

"Matematika itu kayak cinta terlarang. Rumit namun indah,"

Anjir dah nih si Sasukampret! Dia sengaja mojokkin gue atau apa? Kok ngomongnya jadi nyeleweng gitu sih?

Rin yang dari tadi diem di ketiak gue, akhirnya keluar dengan segenap keberaniannya. Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berteriak lantang, "SASUKE-KUN JAHAAAT~! LEN 'KAN NGGAK MUNGKIN CINTA SAMA RIN! RIN JUGA **NGGAK SUKA SAMA LEN**, SOALNYA KITA SAUDARA KEMBAAAR! SASUKE-KUN, JANGAN SUKA BIKIN PERUMPAMAAN YANG _IMPOSSIBLE_ DONG AH!" jeritnya dengan nada yang diimut-imutkan.

Ada beberapa murid cewek di kelas ini yang natap dia dengan pandangan gak suka, sementara cowoknya pada natap dia dengan tatapan _uh-co-cwiiiit-unyu-banget-kamu-Rin. _Gue? Oh, gue nggak natap dia sama sekali. Gue pundung di pojokkan kelas sambil ngorek-ngorek keramik yang udah terkelupas dari tempatnya. Aura-aura suram keluar dari tubuh gue.

"Oke, oke. Maaf Rin-chan-ku yang unyu sayaaang~ itu 'kan cuma perumpamaan doang. Lagian aku juga percaya kok, kamu nggak mungkin suka sama kakakmu yang **gak jelas gendernya **itu. Tapi kalo soal Len, aku nggak tahu dia naksir kamu atau nggak. Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu keliatan cemburu kalo kita berdua, sih ..." balas Sasuke dengan suara yang juga diimut-imutkan. Kuping gue cenat-cenut ngedengernya. Hati gue serasa ditusuk pakek tombak tumpul. SAKIIIIT LUAR BIASA.

"Hihihi ... nggak apa-apa kok. Ah, kalaupun Len naksir sama Rin, Rin **nggak akan peduli** kok. _Toh _cinta Rin **cuma buat Sasuke-kun** seorang~"

"CIEEE~! Kiw, kiw, kiw!"

Sementara yang lain lagi pada bersorak-sorai dan sibuk nonton opera sabun yang bener-bener bikin gue panas itu, gue malah sibuk nyariin serpihan-serpihan hati gue yang berserakan entah dimana. Hari ini, gue bener-bener sakit. Sakitnya lebih dari orang yang melahirkan.

.

_Dear, diary._

_Ternyata emang bener, cinta itu kayak matematika. Rumit dan bikin frustasi. _

_Ternyata emang bener, cinta itu kayak matematika. Susah kalau dijelasin tanpa rumus._

_Ternyata emang bener, cinta itu kayak matematika. Harus pakai perhitungan._

_Ternyata emang bener, cinta itu kayak matematika. Tanpanya, semua kehidupan di dunia ini nggak bakal indah._

_Dan cinta itu bener-bener kayak matematika. Bikin capek otak dan hati._

_Cinta emang ditakdirkan seperti matematika, ya. Capek deh gue._

.

.

.

**~Bersambung~**

* * *

><p>So, maaf kalo ada sedikit unsur kelebayan! XDD tapi semoga kalian suka :3<br>akhir kata, review?

.

**14/02/****2012  
>Chillianne Erythroxylon™<strong>


End file.
